


Epilogue - The Library

by GrumpyJenn



Series: River and the Doctors [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Library, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Epilogue - The Library

_Dearest River,_

_I can’t tell you why I’m giving you this - spoilers - but please, **please** take it with you everywhere you go.  It’s so important, my River, more important than you can possibly know. Please._

_Always and completely,_

_Your Doctor_

Professor Song folded the note. She’d memorised it long ago, in Gallifreyan and in English. But she kept it as a piece of him that somehow seemed more _real_ than the sonic screwdriver it’d been wrapped around when she got back from Darillium.

She had done what it said, and she had sent him a note on the psychic paper to meet her here at the Library. Even though she had to come in that _damned_ space-suit, she was _so_ looking forward to seeing him.

But it was the _tenth_ him. She loved them all, but... she took a deep breath and opened the faceplate of the suit.

“Hello, Sweetie.”


End file.
